


destiny

by zhhunn



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Idk what i'm doing, silently including jiyoo and dadong, this is a long ass one-shot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhhunn/pseuds/zhhunn
Summary: enjoy, i guess
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	destiny

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy, i guess

“Are you sure this is the right idea? We're deep inside, you know…"

“Why, scared? C’mon Lee Yubin, you’re a general.” Siyeon snickered as she commanded her horse to go faster, initiating her friend to catch up on her speed.

“You’re one too and generals aren’t supposed to wander around so recklessly.” Yubin sighed, trying to chase after the blue-haired.

Really, when the queens had allowed them to have a fourteen-days vacation, it did not mean to have a little adventure to an unnamed town in the map. They had spent 2 days riding on the horse. Since they would be in off duty weeks, the taller general had insisted to explore into this place they had yet to discover, deep into the woods. Worse, she had discarded her armor and left it in their armory. This earned her an ongoing protest from Yubin who eventually gave up. Yubin questioned her decision to join her fellow general when she could have had stayed in the kingdom minding her own business.

“For an unknown place, this place is quite normal. I don’t sense any danger at all.” Yubin wondered as she unmounted herself from her beloved brown horse, Siyeon mirroring her action. “I know right? Huh, I’m actually disappointed.” Siyeon snorted loudly. She was expecting something hideous in town. They left their horses to be kept by one of the keepers before taking a look around the town. Not wearing their armors was actually a wise decision, the town seemed undeveloped so if two royal knights were to appear out of nowhere in such place, chaos would have ensued. Well, excluding the sheathed sword hanging on their waist. They did get questioning looks. Siyeon must have been too overwhelmed to be in a new place that she had not realized she was now at the opposite end of the town. The blue-haired was about to turn around and walk away when something caught her attention. A line void of living plants, obviously from being frequently stepped on. Which meant a pathway. Siyeon bent down to inspect. It was not that kind of pathway that was always used, maybe just occasionally. Such details could only be observed by someone like her. Curious, she followed trail. At first, she was starting to doubt where it would have led her to, some random group of bad people could be attacking her anytime in such a dark and hostile place.

Surprisingly, it led Siyeon to a small house. She studied the area to see any souls around and there were none. Without much thoughts, she entered the house. She could already hear Yubin’s voice echoing in her head scolding her that she should not enter a house uninvited. Siyeon assumed the house was empty but that assumption was proven wrong as she smelled something delicious being cooked. Realizing that she had made a mistake, she took silent steps to the exit. Not before sensing an incoming danger. On reflex, she pulled out her sword and successfully blocked an incoming attack. Sound of metals clanking vibrated loudly. A woman, light brown hair and shorter than Siyeon. “Who are you? Why are you here?” the woman hissed, voice hinted with anger and threats. Siyeon could not even respond as the woman was already going for a second, third, fourth attack. Realizing she had the upper hand, given that she is a high ranking knight, she defended herself from the violent attacks perfectly. The woman, who may had been the person living here was obviously inexperienced in sword fighting. Her stance and attacks were flawed, Siyeon concluded. Taking her chances, she swiftly swung her sword to counter the attacks, overpowering her and causing the woman to lose her balance and fell on her butt. The blue hair quickly kicked her opponent's weapon away. The defenseless woman showed no sign of giving up but knowing there were no chances of winning, she stayed in her place. Siyeon put her weapon back into its place, a sign of initiating peace. “Good. Now listen. First of all, I meant no harm. I know it’s my mistake to barge in without permission. I regretfully apologize.” Siyeon bowed down as she asked for forgiveness. The woman elicited no response, maybe still in shock. Siyeon extended her arm, attempting to help the fallen figure. The woman hesitated at first but eventually accepted the knight’s invitation. “My question is still unanswered. Convince me why I should trust you.” The woman still stood on her stance, waiting for an answer. Siyeon pondered for a while before answering, “My name is Lee Siyeon. A general from the Dream Kingdom. As you can see, my armor is unequipped, so please, ease yourself. I had just arrived here. I thought this was an abandoned house, so I entered without greetings.” The woman gave Siyeon a long stare, checking the latter out, causing Siyeon to get embarrassed. “A royal knight and a general at that, hm. It’s my first time seeing and meeting one." The brown-haired spoke with glint of interest. There was a thick awkward silence. Both women were at loss of words to voice out. Only gaze lingering on each other’s. They were studying each other out. Siyeon could saw, despite the disordered appearance the woman had, she could see how beautiful she was. Siyeon knew the short woman was just a commoner, but her beauty was as of a goddess. Ethereal. Somehow she wondered why someone as gorgeous as the person in front of her would be living in such a small and isolated place. This kind of beauty should be praised by everyone. “What’s your name?” Siyeon blurted out, not really in her best state of mind. This woman is intoxicating, distracting at most. “Kim Bora.” The woman introduced herself. “Your footwear, it’s dirty.” Bora monotonously said, as if giving orders to the taller one. Ironic. Without much thought, the general spun around, almost losing her balance heading for the exit. She facepalmed herself in head, ashamed of her mishap. "Bora, okay. Sorry. I'll take my leave now." Once again, for the third time on that day, she was halted from leaving. "I didn't say you should leave. Take off your shoes and put them outside. I need to apologize for attacking you out of nowhere. So I'm allowing you to stay for dinner." Wait, wait, wait, wait. Did she register that correct? Did a stranger, no, a drop-dead gorgeous human being just invited her for dinner? “Thank you!” Siyeon screeched at how inconveniently excited she sounded. Before she left to discard her shoes outside, she swore she saw a glimpse of Bora smiling to her.

Turned out, Bora was not living alone. She lived with Handong, who Yubin had met in town. Of course, she earned a five-minute worth of Yubin’s anger. Much to Handong’s dismay, Yubin assumed, the two had permitted them to stay, due to Bora’s persistence. The homeowners dismissed themselves outside, probably trying to talk things out. Siyeon being Siyeon, dragged Yubin to eavesdrop the conversation. Honestly, how could Siyeon was so irresponsible despite being a legit general? Yubin thought. Their attempt sadly was fruitless. They couldn't hear a thing. Even being outside they were whispering? Both of them wondered. It seemed that they were not going to finish whatever they were discussing soon, so Yubin tugged Siyeon back to the dining table. They too, should talk about this matter. “I don’t see anything wrong with this. I mean we got a night to spend with two beautiful girls.” Siyeon said winked, clearly did not contemplate her decision. “Are you dumb? They could be I don’t know, going after our heads? Doesn’t it bother you that we are staying in s house with two strangers in the middle of nowhere?” Yubin tried to put some sense into the taller woman, voice visibly expressing her desperation. SIyeon raised her eyebrows, a sign Yubin knew its meaning. “Speaking of trust Miss general, you met Handong on the streets, asking you if you were looking for someone. She knew my location precisely. How do you make sense of that?” Siyeon was not saying something embarrassing but somehow she saw Yubin’s face heating up, skin all red. Yubin sighed. Siyeon was absolutely correct. They were both right and wrong somehow. “Fine. Just one night.” The shorter said, defeated.

“Hey, Siyeon you can use the bath…” Bora should have known better than to just barge into the room. Right before her eyes was Siyeon, in her undergarments, sporting an equally shocked expression. Bora quickly covered her eyes with both of her hands, muttering panicked apologies. "It's fine, I'm used to being half-naked around my knights…” Siyeon could not put any sense to how she organized her words. Something about Bora made her brain short-circuited. Siyeon turned around grabbing the towel, going for the bathroom. Her eyes were low, not daring to look at Bora. The latter on the other hand, could not help but noticed the amount of scars Siyeon had all over her body. Damn, she thought. Siyeon may not look like it, but it was obvious that the knight had gone through crazy amounts of war. When the said knight had left the room, she could not help but to notice her heartbeat had accelerated, that she had not been inhaling nor exhaling any air.

“Good morning, Handong," Siyeon said as she stretched her body, well-rested after days of traveling. Today, she and Yubin had agreed to help the other two with house works. Yubin made herself clear that they should pay back the kindness they were blessed with and Siyeon was very much pleased to comply. “Morning. Where is Yubin?” Handong asked. These two generals must have been used to waking up before the sun rises as a part of their duty. Handong praised the diligent knights silently. “Mhm, at the back I assume? Training.” Siyeon answered robotically. She knew her partner’s daily routine very well. Siyeon too, knew she should not be leaving her daily exercise. Not having the courage to wake Bora from the dreamland, she practiced sword fighting alone to kill time. It was only 2 hours later that she heard a loud groan echoing inside the house, must be the brunette.

“Put this there, no. There, under the shelves.” Bora and Siyeon had spent hours cleaning with Siyeon preventing them to finish earlier. She was not assigned to do the cleaning, she wielded sword, she complained. Bora did not eat the excuses, citing even as a general Siyeon should at least knew the basics. Despite the general being no less to being useless, Bora was happy to have Siyeon as her partner for the day. Although she would not admit that to anyone. That evening, the generals took their leave as Yubin had managed to rent a tavern in the town. “I will visit often, I will knock this time. I promise.” Siyeon made a deal with Bora. In a day, the had grown accustomed of each other’s’ presence. Growing a bit too comfortable with each other.

When Siyeon said she will visit often, she meant it. The very next day, she came back. She brought blue flowers for Bora. This earned her endless teases from Yubin, saying Siyeon was whipped for Bora real bad that she might end up bringing Bora to the kingdom and marrying her soon. Siyeon did not oppose the idea, but she had rather take things slow. Siyeon was portraying a teenager being in love for the first time. Bora learned that Siyeon was in love once.

“It was the queen.” Siyeon laughed nervously. They were sitting under the tree, relaxing and enjoying the calm breeze. They were leaning opposite of each other, their body was not touching but they felt really close. Siyeon decided to play question and answer with Bora, a poor excuse to gain more information about the latter. Bora agreed anyway, she too, wanted to know Siyeon better. That was how they ended up with their past relationship questions. “You dated the queen? That’s scandalous! Which queen?” Bora was taken aback and of course, jealous. She knew she is just a simple woman with no title compared to the queen of Dream Kingdom but she did not know Siyeon would have such a high standard. She began to question her worth. Siyeon cackled at the brunette's reaction. She took a few breathes before answering. "No, no. We never dated. I've never been brave enough to confess anyway." Siyeon reminisced. Dream Kingdom was currently ruled by two queens. One was the rightful heir of the throne and one was a royal knight. They fell in love with each other and tied the vows sometime later. The rest was history. “Oh, she’s wasn’t from the royal bloodline. She was just like me, born in a family with duties to protect the kingdom. Three years older and the general before me. She’s still in charge of tactical and strategies though. So yeah, it was Queen Minji that I once was so love with.” Siyeon confessed. Her lips formed a crescent, looking back on the past. Bora felt bad, she probably had dug a deep scar in Siyeon’s heart as she could not see Siyeon’s reaction at all. As if on cue Siyeon assured her, “Don’t feel bad. It’s all the past now. What about you? Have you ever been into one? For someone as pretty as you, I doubt you’ve never.” Siyeon queried. “Well… Never in my whole life.” Bora hesitantly replied. She could hear Siyeon scrambling, scurried to Bora’s side. Her face in disbelief. “No way.” Siyeon’s gaze lingered on Bora's face and body. Bora was rather baffled at the blue-haired demeanor, she could feel the blood rushing up on her face. “B-but I do have someone in mind n-now…" Wait, Bora was supposed to say that in the head, but she fucked up. She tried to take a glimpse at Siyeon who was now intimately was too close to her. Expecting for worse, Siyeon was actually grinning, somehow looking satisfied. “I too, have someone who owns my heart.” Siyeon said, staring deep into Bora’s eyes. They stayed like that for the longest time, both not knowing what to do after the indirect confession. The deafening silence was broken with Handong calling them over for dinner. Bora intertwined their fingers together and before both of them sprinted hand in hand, bashful smiles plastered on their faces.

They were sitting under the same tree again. Bora was up early today. The storm was heavy last night, Handong had insisted for the two general to stay the night. They were silently delighted by the invite, really.

“Bora.” Siyeon blurted out.

“Hm?” Bora’s response was calm and collected. As if she was in deep thought.

“Let’s go to town together?” For the whole week, Siyeon noticed the brunette had never once left the forest. For all she knew, only Handong was in town most of the time. Siyeon had seen all this but never bothered to ask. Maybe Bora was just not fond of the town.

“I’m sorry… I can’t explain to you right now but the town isn’t really for me.” Bora was acting rather suspicious, the thought of going into the town somehow scared her.

“Is it because you can’t handle loud places?” Siyeon questioned again, worried about the sudden nervousness Bora was showing.

“Uh. Yeah… I’d preferred to stay here…” Bora faked a laughed, feeling slightly relieved.

Sensing the tension, Siyeon changed the topic. “I’ll be going to a village tomorrow. There had been bandits attack in the town. The people reported that the criminals are from another village, so me and Yubin will go and investigate. We won’t come back until like four days.” Two days ago the generals received a propose from the people in town, to help them stop the crimes caused by some apathetic humans. Yubin thought it was because of the sword they are carrying that made the people to think that they were some sort of heroines. The knights did not mind, they stood with justice after all. Bora knew about this through Handong. If she remembered correctly, the bandits had been causing too much trouble lately, the people in town did not dare to stand against them because their amounts were more than… 30 people, fully equipped with weapons. Bora quickly hovered on top of Siyeon, they were lying on the grass. Bora was clearly worried and scared of the woman’s safety. She knew they are not some random inexperienced knight, they literally held the highest rank amongst the royal knights. They lived dangerously and this was no different. With both of her arms on Siyeon’s side, the shorter woman stared deep into Siyeon eyes. Siyeon eyes widen at the sudden affection. Their nose was almost touching. "Please be careful." Bora begged. Tears threatening to fall. The short-haired melted at the sight of Bora's sorrowful face. How could someone appear so beautiful even with worries decorating their faces? Siyeon cupped Bora’s face, carefully as if she was handling a glass, so fragile. “I promise to come back in one piece.” Siyeon assured. For a moment time seemed to have stopped. Both women were once again lost in their own world. Their gazes lingered to every single corner of their faces, admiring the beauty. Siyeon eyes landed on Bora's lips and for sure, Bora's eyes too were locked on Siyeon’s plump lips. Without much hesitation, the gap separating both of them was closed. Content sighs filled the air as both of them were having a time of their life. Siyeon wanted to stay like this forever but she really needed to breathe. She pushed Bora to stop, the latter whined disapprovingly. Siyeon quickly put their forehead together, enjoying the warmth radiating from their body as a result of their first kiss. "When I come back, I'm bringing you out. Date me." Siyeon was not asking, she demanded. She wanted the shorter woman to be hers. There was a glint of sorrows in Bora’s eyes that had gone unnoticed to Siyeon. The former got up. This time she laid on her side, her arms inviting Siyeon for a hug. Siyeon complied without question, anticipating an answer. “Fine, I’m yours now miss general. Complete your mission and…” Bora abruptly halted the last part of her sentence, swallowing a lump on her throat. “…come back to me.” Bora managed to state. Siyeon lips formed a joyous smile, burying her face into Bora’s crook. “I love you” Siyeon said, with the proudest voice. She hugged Bora's waist tighter, trying to get close as much as she could with her girlfriend. "Bora caressed Siyeon’s blue hair, kissing the latter’s forehead. She muttered, “I love you too.” Before her eyes gave up on her, eyelids already closing. The next day, Handong and Bora bid the two generals the best of luck.

The generals had finished their job a day earlier. The enemies were a hassle to handle not because of their strength, but their quantity. It was a quality over quantity victory. Siyeon was going berserk, with the image of her girlfriend in every corner in her brain acted as a source of motivation. She was eager to see Bora again, to bring her out for a proper date.

"Let's go back! Hurry Yubs!" Siyeon shouted, running and hopping on her beautiful black horse.

"What kind of sister is this?!" Yoobin cursed at her own sister's absurdity. The ride was not long, thanks to Siyeon's endless energy. They went directly to Handong and Bora's house. Poor horses. Yubin sympathized the overworked herbivore mammals. "Yubs! They are not here!" Siyeon ran back to Yubin, catching her breath. "Maybe they're in town?" Yubin hypothesized. Siyeon brows knitted together, eyes focused on nothingness. Yubin raised her own brow at this, waiting for a reply. "Bora doesn't go to town. She can't handle the crowds." The older confirmed. She was about to mount herself on her horse when Yubin stopped her. "Whoa there, miss general. You ain't working them out again. Let's wait inside. They’ll probably come back soon." Yubin suggested, she did not wait for Siyeon's answer as she knew the latter would retaliate. Siyeon sank on the chair, arms crossed on her chair, sulking. Yubin could only shake her head, amused by the childlike behavior. 

The waiting began. They sat tight for an hour, two hours, three hours, Siyeon was getting on edge as each seconds passed by, they anticipated the women's return until the sun set below the horizon, the moon now replacing it. At this point, they were worried sick. Both of them agreed to go to the town to search for the missing women, before young teenagers who coincidentally passed by interrupting them. "Why are you here? The ritual was done yesterday." One of the boys directed to the generals. "Ritual? What ritual?" Yubin asked back, now confused. "Huh, I guess you are newcomers. This house once belonged to a cursed child. She was sacrificed to the shadow yesterday. What was her name? Vera? Heh. Not that it mattered." The other guy said nonchalantly. The way they were not bothered by the term 'sacrificed' lit up flames of anger in Yubin. "Where is Handong?" It was Siyeon's turn to ask. Hints of mixed emotions in her voice. "Who? We don’t know a ‘Handong’." The way the bratty teenagers were talking pissed both of the generals. A sacrifice? They killed a person to what, a monster? She could not comprehend the situation at all. Siyeon was beyond furious, it was Yubin's grip that helped her to stay grounded and rational. "Where was the ritual held?" Siyeon spat the question. "Heh, why are you so agitated? Go ahead deeper into the woods, you should be finding a cave. There was where she was thrown and devoured, I think." They were clearly offended by how aggressive Siyeon was behaving. But they knew better than to pick a fight with people who were carrying a sword with them. Without wasting any more of their time, both of the generals went ahead deeper into the woods. They were baffled, was this a rescue mission? They needed explanations, but it was clear that it would not be answered until they solved it for themselves.

The kids were not lying. Right in the middle of the thick forest was an enormous cave, the entrance was already 6 times bigger than Siyeon herself. Both generals unsheathed their weapon, ready for a possible battle. As if on cue, knights with worn-out silver armor emerged from nearby trees. They did not pop out for some welcoming party. Absolutely. All the messy knights started to march forward, with targets already confirmed. Sensing the incoming danger, both generals took their stances, ready for battle. Ten people should not be a problem, but these were not actual people. They were dead, must have been the shadows underlings. "Siyeon. You go ahead. I'll handle this." Yubin whispered, eyeing every each of the undead. The commanded knight was reluctant at first but eventually gave in. She gave Yubin's arm a hard squeeze, a nonverbal signal to wish the younger the best of luck. This earned a snarky laugh from the latter. "Fool. You're the one who should be careful. Don't get your ass beaten up, sis. Now, go!" Both generals set their feet off, dashing for the upcoming battle in the opposite direction. Yubin followed Siyeon's figure, making sure the latter had made through the entrance safely.

The cave was pitch black. No light was penetrating Siyeon's retina, so she let her instincts to guide her. Hoping to find Bora soon, that was, if her girlfriend was not dead, yet. Siyeon would not accept it, that Bora had died. Not until she saw the woman's corpse with her pair of eyes which she doubted she would have the bravery to witness. Then, she saw a dim light ahead. Her steps quickened, stumbling on random rocks that were invincible to the naked eye.

After so much running and crashing, Siyeon saw her. Bora. Her hands and legs were tied. Lying on the cold hard floor, unconscious yet looking as peaceful as ever, as if she was unaware of the situation she was in. Siyeon ran faster than ever if that was possible. She was 6 steps away from Bora when she felt her own body was tossed back. In split seconds, her back landed harshly on what seemed to the wall of the cave. She could feel the pressure of the uneven wall on her back. She slid down from the wall, the sharp rocks grazing on her skin. "What the fuck..." Siyeon spat out saliva mixed with blood. She tried to focus but the circle formed around Bora was emitting intense light, burning her eyes. She squinted her eyes, barely seeing anything until, like magic, it felt like morning. The whole area was bright, every corner of the space was distinguishable. That was when she saw the shadow, sitting on a throne made up of stones and earth. Siyeon could not comprehend whether the pitch-black clouds surrounding the shadow were the shadow itself, or just a facade. Nevertheless, Siyeon stood up, her weapon gripped tightly, knuckles were turning white. The shadow did the same, a strong whirlwind forming from its back, possibly summoning a weapon. Siyeon wasted no time, charging to eliminate the enemy in front. Futile. Everything was useless. Siyeon could not even lay a finger on her opponent. She was constantly being attacked. Her attacks did not work, nor was her defense, she tried to slice the shadow, only for more of them to form. Once again, her body was thrashed around as if she was just a toy. She felt her body being lifted, then she landed face on the floor with so much force, she heard her bones breaking. She can feel the warmth of her own blood flowing on the side of her face. She was close to passing out. But the torture would not stop. There were no energies left in her, barely able to lift her blade. She still fought back, she was a stubborn one after all. It seemed that the shadow was getting bored of Siyeon's inability so she turned back to what was the town people had offered. With a swift motion, the cloud of darkness narrowed, forming a sharp blade. In split seconds it extended, reaching for the prey with outstanding acceleration. But it did not land on the sleeping woman. The tip of the shadow's blade was merely inches away from Bora's head. It was not Bora's blood that gushed out, wetting the ground. The shadow did not miss. Its strike was simply blocked, by Siyeon. The general could not register what was happening. Her mind was in the state of emptiness. All she could recall was her own nerves working involuntarily, all she remembered was that she did not want Bora to die. The shadow had struck the knight right on her heart, piercing through. It hurt very bad. Was this the part where she would die? She thought. Sure, she had taken countless lives as a person who fought in numerous wars, that was her job, her way of living. She had gotten used to playing with life and death that she had stopped hesitating to take on one's life. Now was her turn, her turn to feel the agony of death engulfing her soul. She was having flashbacks. The memories of her family and friends were playing like a storytelling, then images of Bora came. That was it. It was the dead end.

Siyeon was getting void of emotions. Maybe the fact that she was her time was almost up numbed her. It was not worthless, for Bora nothing was worthless. At the very least, she had met an angel, the love of her life. She spent every ounce of her strength drawing her girlfriend's image as the last thing she would see before her final breath came.

She could hear Bora was calling her name. Beautiful, she would never get tired of hearing the latter's calming yet melodious voice. Ahh, how she prayed to be given another chance to hear more of i- wait. The voice was getting louder and becoming less like Bora. Then Siyeon felt her body being shaken vigorously. The voice was clearer now, and it did not sound like Bora. The octaves were lower. Yubin, perhaps? The world kept shaking until Siyeon felt her head snapped to the side, her cheek was stinging as if she was... Slapped. Her eyes shot open right after, she was still dizzy, her vision blurry. What the hell happened, was not she supposed to be dead by now? She swore she felt her heart was crushed into pieces of dead tissues. As soon as her vision became clear, she could see her sister's face, filled with worries. Yubin sighed, finally was able to relax. Waking up the older one from illusion was harder than she thought. "Ouch, you slapped her soul back to its body." Siyeon followed the direction of the sound, it was Handong. Standing near the throne, with the black clouds surrounding her. Her eyes were as red as of fresh blood blended with a strong bloodlust aura. Siyeon would have shrunk in her position, intimidated by it if it was not because of Handong's giggles that calmed her a bit.

"That's intense..." Was all Minji could say. She was sitting on her own thrown beside her beloved wife, Yoohyeon, who was amazed by the story Yubin and Siyeon were telling. After Siyeon had woken up from what she assumed was being dead, she learned that Bora was a destined sacrifice for Handong. The citizen did not know who or what the shadow they were worshipping to. All they knew that every 23 years, there had to be a human to be offered to the shadow as an exchange for peace. The tradition went on for hundred years before Handong's parents decided to end the absurdity. There were no more sacrifices. The older sorcerers were ruthless, finding pleasure in killing and fooling the human. Sure, the elders believed in the myths but now they knew better than that. Handong did not like the idea at all. So she lived with her own destined offering. Promising her that one day, Bora would be able to experience the world beyond the woods herself. That was how Handong and Bora grew up together. Bora had long accepted her fate, but Handong did not. She wanted Bora to be free, to explore more than just what in the forest. That was why she chose Siyeon. Upon seeing how the general was beyond ready to lose her life for Bora, she knew she could trust her. At the same time, she got to meet someone as wonderful as Yubin too. "So as I was saying, Handong here could use magic, like Gahyeon! They could be siblings!" Siyeon flailed her arms around, looking animated with all her random expressions. Both Bora and Handong could only stare on their feet, ashamed of seeing the ruler of the kingdom at such proximity. They had never seen the queens so to be in their presence was a blessing. "Sorry to break it out to you but that's less likely. Sure the population of sorcerers was decreasing in this age and it seemed that both Handong and I share similar magic circuits in our body. But one thing for sure, we're not related by blood. But we do have the ability to communicate using telepathy." Handong nodded in acknowledgment to Gahyeon's statement. It was the first time she met one of her kind who was not her parents. For once, she did not feel like an outcast. "Welp, whatever your decision will be my queens, they are staying here." Siyeon voiced out loud, sounding as proud as ever, only her that was privileged enough to command the rulers. Yoohyeon laughed at the general's behavior, finding it amusing that Siyeon's small vacation resulted in her finding love. Yoohyeon was delighted for her. After all, she knew about Siyeon's unspoken love for Minji way before Minji did. She did not dare to face Siyeon after Minji proposed to her. The grief of harboring love only for it to be shattered like that scared her. Yoohyeon rubbed on Minji's arm, a habit she did when the older was getting stressed. It did do wonder as Minji let out a defeated sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Bora and Handong." Minji's firm, stern voice caused the called women to yelp, not ready for whatever the queen had to say. They quickly calmed down after Minji's lips transitioned from a thin line to the warmest, brighter than the sun smile. Such duality really fitted the title of general as well as the queen, Bora admired. Minji stood up with Yoohyeon following suit. With the voice she used for authority, she declared, "Welcome to the family. Please look after the lonely, lovesick generals." Yoohyeon wrapped her arms on Minji's waist. Satisfied with the decision. Although Siyeon was ecstatic, she let out a playful "Booo" while showing a disgusted face. Yubin on the other side, was all red. Embarrassed by the last sentence.

Siyeon closed the door, taking small footsteps towards the girl leaning on the window, enjoying the view of the people around the castle. Busy with their own life. Siyeon circled her hands around Bora's small waist. Her chin resting on the latter's shoulder. Instinctively, Bora intertwined their fingers together, finding herself burying deeper into Siyeon's embrace. Feeling as blissful as ever. "I promised to bring you out for a date, remember?" Siyeon reminded the shorter. She did not have to, Bora always remembered. "Mhm, yea. But not right now." Bora spun around, facing Siyeon and putting their intertwined fingers on her chest, treasuring the warmth. "Right now I just wanna cuddle. I missed you." The shorter confessed, longing for the taller's love. She has got a lot of explanations to do. Things that they did not discuss with their friends. Using her puppy eyes, she gazed into Siyeon's orbs, unintentionally melting the latter. Siyeon’s eyes were mesmerizing. It never failed to make her feel safe. They were all smiley. Both of them leaned, connecting their lips. It felt like the first time. Bora moved her hands to the back Siyeon's nape, trying to go deeper into the kiss. Bora was sorry for all the trouble she had caused, she was able to witness the fight. But she could not stop Handong, it was a trial for Siyeon after all. So she dedicated all of her gratitude and apologies into the kiss. Siyeon did not mind on how hungry Bora was being into the kiss. She reciprocated nevertheless. She was feeling the same. She wanted this moment to last forever. Bora pulled away first. Breaths were heavy as she inhales for oxygen, cheeks tinted in pink. Siyeon pulled Bora by the waist, resting her hands there at the same time holding her strong enough as if Bora was going to disappear once again. Oh, how they missed each other. They will have a long journey ahead. A new beginning.


End file.
